


Future Tells The Present ( A Stony Story )

by tasmintusi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasmintusi/pseuds/tasmintusi
Summary: AVENGERS IS'NT MINE; BUT THIS STORY IS!In where Avengers see their future.Bottom Steve! mpreg!!I also posted this on Wattpad. https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/177673446-future-tells-the-present-a-stony-story-





	1. Future, you say???

                                                                                                  **Future, You Say???**

* * *

     HOLA, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

It's gonna be the first chapter.So I'm gonna make it shooort!  

plzzzzzzzzzzz Tell me if u like it (I'm always gonna use shortcuts of words :3)

And as i said before, I love bottom steve! *loveeeee*

                               THIS CHAPTER IS MORE LIKE AN INTRO

 

 

* * *

 

**Present Time:**

(set after winter soldier)-

 

It was a beautiful morning, Steve was running as usual and he got a message from Fury, "Meet at the avengers tower in ten minutes." Steve kinda had a feeling that something wrong gonna happen.He went quickly to the tower.

"good morning, everyone," said Steve. Everyone was either sitting on the couch or was at the bar counter (lol, it was in the morning but Tony kind of was having a shot), having coffee or bored (imagine Clint,Tony and Bucky). "hey", Natasha replied."where r u coming from?"

"exercising", replied Steve. "why do u need to be so boring? Do something fun, here! have a drink", offered Tony. "Its 7 in the morning, Tony and you know, I cant get drank." said Steve."whatever! wait! Its 7? why does Fury want us here so early?"replied Tony

"It must be really important.", said Bruce."whatever, I'm bored!", Clint and Bucky literally said it at once. "Hello, guys." Sam and Rodhey entered the room. "so, what's so urgent?" "we don't know."said Clint looking boreeed.

And suddenly Nick Fury came in and smirked," Ready to see the future?"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

 

"Good Morning! Earth People", Thor entered happily. "eh! What did I miss? why's everyone looking so shocked?" 

 

* * *

 

Okay! Done! SooorrYYYY it was short.

***They seemed shocked bcoz they didnt meet Doctor Strange or anyone else then.its more like the first avengers movie. but they will come too.

BYEEEE

 

 


	2. Who's kids are those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!!!!
> 
> welcome again! :D
> 
> Hope u liked the intro. Actually I like Short chapters, so most of it gonna be smaaalll
> 
> Plzzz forgive grammatical errors!

**Previous Part:**

And suddenly Nick Fury came in and smirked," Ready to see the future?"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Good Morning! Earth People", Thor entered happily. "eh! What did I miss? why's everyone looking so shocked?" 

* * *

**Now :**

"why u guys r so surprised? Huh? It's just the future! u guys r so idiots!" out of nowhere Loki arrived.

"Loki, What r u doing here?"asked Thor. "just came to visit u, my dear brother," smirked Loki. "Dont u think he's being too nice?" Clint wishpered to Natasha.

" Im always nice. And I'm here bcoz of Fury", Loki gave the 'wicked smiled?'

"Enough of ur talking.Where's Wanda and Vision?" said Fury. "Right here, boss" Said Wanda as she and Vision walked in.

"But first, Fury, explain what's going on." said Steve.

" okay. Loki came and proposed that we should our future" sighed Fury. "but why?" asked Bruce. "Not much. Just for fun, u know." smirked Loki. "I dont think it's safe", said Steve worriedly.

"for the first time, I'm gonna agree with cap!! seeing the future isn't that simple." said Tony. ( yea, Tony also didnt agree, can u believe it?)

"so.... u dont wanna know how's ur future?" said loki.

"I wanna.",said Natasha, along with Bucky and Clint.

"Fine, let's do it", sighed Steve.

And so Tony ordered JARVIS to open up the screen and Loki used a spell. ( yea, they see future through Loki's spell)

* * *

 

"Let The Show Begin"

** Future: **

It begins where they were, in the living room of the tower but way more designed and developed. And Suddenly a teenage boy shouted, "Sarah! Dont run here like that u'll get hurt!" "I wont get hurt, James. Jeez! stop worrying." Sarah, a child of merely 5 or 6,  kept running. " But first, u stop running", James catches Sarah and stopped her, but a vase fell off the table. "uh oh!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Ohmygod! u guys broke pops's vase again! he's gonna be so pissed off!!!" Hurried another teenager, a girl. "Dont u dare telling pops, Maria!" exclaimed James. "But u broke the vase.

"who broke the vase, Maria?" asked a teenager/young adult. "Oh! hey, Magni! jim (james) and Sarah broke it." said Maria smilingly.   " I didnt! he did!!!" James and Sarah pointed each other.

"Oh! I dont know who broke it. But Uncle St-

 

* * *

 

** Present: **

"what the-! Why did it stop?" shouted Tony annoyingly.

"oh, I forgot. the spell only works for only 15 minutes. I can re-use it after another 5 minutes", said Loki wickedly.

"ugh! what a pain!" exclaimed Tony.

 

"Did anyone notice how much that 'Magni Kid' resembled Thor?" asked Clint curiously.

" Yeah, he did. Blonde long hair , Blue eyes and muscles! Looks alike Thor", said Bucky. "Oh, cool! I've a son!!" Thor said happily.

" and those other kids looked familiar too" said Natasha. " what were their names?"

"James, Sarah and......Maria" said Bruce. "Isnt ur name James too, Bucky?" 

".....hm...yeah!" replied Bucky eyeing Steve. " And Steve, Sarah is ur mom's name."  "Yes, I noticed that too." said Steve like whispered.

" Dont tell me they r ur kids, Steve?, asked wanda.

" Yeah, they can be. His best friend's and mom's name? huh? Yeah! And james has his royal blue eyes and quite a muscle. And the little girl has also his eyes!" said Natasha. "Hey! Tony. wasnt ur mom's name Maria?"

".....Yea" " So that's my daughter!?!" exclaimed Tony.

"Her mom must be quite a beauty coz she looks nice", smirked Clint.

"Shaddup, Barton!" Tony glared at him.

" She kinda gave me 'Steve Vibe' as the other two kids did!" smirked Loki.

"what r u talking about?!" glared Tony.

"Okay, let's start again", Bucky interrupted Tony.

"sure, let's do." smirked Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTTT
> 
> that's all for today :)
> 
> Love for Steve! <3
> 
> Plz comment!


	3. Behold The Kidsss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here again. 
> 
> anyway, let's start right now!

** Previous Part: **

She kinda gave me 'Steve Vibe' as the other two kids did!" smirked Loki.

"what r u talking about?!" glared Tony.

"Okay, let's start again", Bucky interrupted Tony.

"sure, let's do." smirked Loki

* * *

 

** Now: **

 

Scene begins...

** Future: **

"I'm gonna tell Pops now! Popsss!!!" Maria called out.

"Shaddup, Maria! stop troubling me. Go disturb ur boyfriend", Jim (James) glared at her. "This little brat already troubled me enough!" He pointed at Sarah.

"MAGNI IS'NT MY B-BOYFRIEND", Maria blushed. "Yeah and I ain't ur brother" joked Jim.

" I'm not?" said a sad Magni.

That's not what I mean!" Maria startled out. "so he's ur bf!!!" Sarah smirked ( yeah, that 5 years old kid)

"n-no", Sarah said but looked at Magni, " I m-mean I just l-like h-him!!!" Magni looked happy now. " I LIKE U TOO!!!"

"idiots", sighed Jim.

* * *

 

 

** Present: **

"Wait a minute! Did just James called himself Maria's brother! What's going on?" Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought James is Steve's son and Maria is Tony's daughter!!" Clint said.

"........Thor's son (Magni) is dating my daughter!!!! That's not gonna happen", Tony shouted.

Everyone sighed. "seriously, we saw more important thing and that's what u noticed!?!" Fury stared at him.

'He's not coming near my daughter....' Tony kept muttering to himself.

Everyone sighed. "let's continue".

 

* * *

 

 

**Future:**

Steve entered the room and said, " What happened? Why's everyone shouting?" 

"Pops" called out the three kids (James, Maria and Sarah) "Hello, Uncle Steve", greeted Magni.

"Pops! Jim and Sarah broke the vase", Maria pointed at the vase.

Before Steve would say, the elevator's door opened and Tony walked in."Hey, guys. Whatcha dong?" He walked to Steve and a little kiss at his lips ( _hehehe :3) "Hey, babe."_

_"hey" Steve smiled at him ( a genuine smile!)_

_"Dad, u really need to stop kissing Pops everywhere!!"  James said annoyed._

_"ha!  If I wouldn't kiss him and do more than that, u guys couldn't be here!!" Tony smirked._

_"Tony!!!" Steve blushed._

 

* * *

 

**Present:**

"............" There was a pregnant scilence ( :D) in the room.

 

"OHMYGOD! DID U JUST KISSED STEVE???!!!!??", Sam shouted to Tony.

".......I-I" Tony couldn't believe it!!!

Steve had a 'whatthef' expression on his face.

"oh my! what a scene!" Loki smirked.

" I knew u always had the predator eyes on Steve!!" Bucky startled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! BYEEEEE


	4. Where Do The Kids Come From?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE U SEEN THE NEW "AVENGERS ENDGAME: OFFICIAL TRAILER"????
> 
> IT GAVE ME CHILLS!!!!!!!!

Previous Part:

"OHMYGOD! DID U JUST KISSED STEVE???!!!!??", Sam shouted to Tony.

".......I-I" Tony couldn't believe it!!!

Steve had a 'whatthef' expression on his face.

"oh my! what a scene!" Loki smirked.

" I knew u always had the predator eyes on Steve!!" Bucky startled out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now:

 

Present:

"I-i don't like Steve!!!" Tony panicked.

"What u dont like him? That is mean", Natasha teased Tony. "NO, i mean i like Steve, but not like that!"

"yeah? then did the kids pop out of nowhere?" said Bucky.

"woah- waoh! Guys stop fighting! Let's watch more so that we can find out what really happens". "Loki, spell it again." Fury ordered.

"Right away", LOki smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Future:

"yo! guyz!!" A young adult entered the hallroom with other three teenagers/kids.

"Hello, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel and Frank!" Sarah waved at them.

"woah, kid! Do u always need to name everyone?" a young adult asked. "of course, Cooper. Its called 'Respect toward others'" Sarah replied. "And u need to teach morals to ur elders too, huh? kid." A young adult, girl patted on her heads. "Stop messing my hair, Lila", Sarah whined.

James sighed. "Thank god, u r here, Frank. Let's get out of here." He walked to Frank, a teenager like James and walked out of there. "wait! I just came her and where r we going?" "anywhere but not this place." James replied.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Present:

"wait, did she just called them Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel!!??!" Clint looked amazed.

"Yea, why?" asked Wanda. "Those r his kids" replied Nat. "wow! u have three kids?!" Asked Bucky. "Yea, I wanna meet them." said Sam.

"sure. Nat, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor met them already. I'll make sure they meet u guys too.

"Who was the other kid named Frank?" asked Rhodey.

"We dont know...."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Future:

Everyone was chatting with each other. "Okay, I've some works in the lab, see u guys later." said Tony and when he was going , he kissed on the forehead of Steve. "Bye" Steve gave a smile.

After a while, Bruce and Natasha just returned from their works. Steve greeted them. "Where's Frank? He said he's gonna be here", asked Nat. "He's with Jim (james). said Steve.

" Oh,look. Frank sent me a message." said Bruce. 'Hey, dad. I'm with Jim. Gonna be there after a while. Please inform mom too', Bruce read out to Natasha.

 

Steve stood up and went somewhere. He actually went to Tony. He entered the lab. "Hey". "oh, Hi. Babe. Whatcha u doing here? asked Tony. Steve walked to him and gave him kisses. "what? I cant come to see u". "U can but u usually hate my dark and gloomy looking lab", Tony chuckled.

"I do and I always will. But its almost dinner time. So I came to call u" Steve down beside Tony.

"Still angry with Bucky, huh?" asked Tony putting a arm around him. "Nope", he could see Steve pouting (yes, steve pouting but just a lil') "u two always fight over small and nonsense things", Tony chuckled. " I ain't fighting with him". Before Tony could say anything, JARVIS reminded them that dinner is ready and Natasha called them.

"anyway, let's go now", Steve went out holding Tony's hand.

 

When they returned to the hall room, saw Thor and Jane returned from Asgard. "Hey, what were u two doing?" Jane greeted. "Talking", Steve replied. "Yeah, sure!" Jane sounded like she just heard a joke. 

Tony eyed her, "do u seriously think we always just have sex?!?" "That's what it was like the previous week." Jane sung.

"Hello! Do u guys mind? We r also sitting here!!!" Jim waved at them annoyingly.

Steve just ignored them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Present:

"Wow u and Tony seemed pretty active to me", Loki smirked at Steve.

Steve blushed really hard this time. 

"Hey, Steve. U r sitting there quitely. Wanna say something", Bucky teased him. Steve gave him the 'shaddupyourmouth' look.

Steve stood up and went to the roof.

Tony went after him and quitly stood beside him. "Hey, Steve. Say something.", Tony said. ".........I dont know what to say. I really don't know why me and u r together or how come we have kids who look and act like us when we both r male. It's really confusing and I really am confused".

"So u dont like me?"

"Its not like that. Right now I really dont hate u or like u. i-its really confusing. wha- what do u think? asked Steve.

"Well, same." Tony grinned sheepishly. "well, let's go down now", Tony held out his hand to Steve. steve gave lil' smile at him and took his hand. They went back together.

 

"look who's back here!!!" said Rhodey. They didnt really said anything, understanding the situation.

Tony and Steve sat down together. "okay, Loki. Can u show us how come we have kids?? I mean they dont looked like adopted.

"sure, I can try", said Loki.


	5. About Their Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE ABOUT AVENGERS KIDS   
> I'M GONNA JUST A LITTLE DESCRIBE ABOUT THESE (My) CHARACTERS

Kids:

\-----

JAMES STARK-ROGERS (JIM): He's son of Tony n Steve, eldest of his siblings. He's 16 years old. He has face n body looks like Steve, but there's a lot of Tony's similarities in his looks too. He has brown hair like Tony and has Steve's blue eyes. He's moody n mean, but also caring. He's a genius. He likes to make robotic things. He's Mama's little boy "Steve's little boy". He listen to none but Steve.

 

MARIA STARK-ROGERS: she's the elder daughter of Tony n Steve, second eldest. She's aslo 16 years old. She has face like Tony, she got a nice body (if Steve was a girl like). She has Steve's blond hair n Tony's eyes. She's fun n bubbly, yet moody. She's also a genius. She paints very well. She's called Daddy's (Tony's) little Princess.

***JIM AND MARIA ARE TWINS, YET LOOK AND BEHAVE OPPOSITE OF EACH OTHER.***

 

SARAH STARK-ROGERS: She's the youngest child of Tony n Steve. She's 5 years old. She has face like Steve's mother (?). She has dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. She's everyone's fav. She's also genius and loves to do prank. She is given the "Princess Of Mischief" crown by Loki.

*They call Tony "dad" n Steve "Pops or Papa"

\-------

Magni: son of Thor and Jane. He's the younger version of Thor.

**MARIA AND MAGNI LIKES EACH OTHER.

\--------

FRANK BANNER: Son of Bruce n Natasha. Red hair but looks like Bruce. Mix behaviour of Nat and Bruce. Don't like get mad or upset or over-reacted. GREENNNN 

\--------

Cooper Barton: Eldest son of Clint n Laura. Looks and behaves like Clint. He's 22 years old.

 

Lila Barton: Second eldest child of Clint n Laura. Looks n behaves like Laura. She's 19 years old.

 

Nathaniel Barton: youngest son of Clint n Laura. Mix of Clint n Laura (more like Clint)

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYEEEEE
> 
> that's all for today.
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER, IK :'(


	6. Steve is the new....'M'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! I returned :3
> 
> well, u can see the title and it says all

Previous Part:

Tony and Steve sat down together. "okay, Loki. Can u show us how come we have kids?? I mean they dont looked like adopted.

"sure, I can try", said Loki.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Now:

 

Present:

So, Loki tried look in the future, but like 17 years ago ( becoz Jim n Maria r 16 now, so 17 years ago) 

.....and he succeed.

\-----------------------------

 

Future: ( in future, but it will be before Jim and Maria were born)

 

It was early in the morning, two figures: Tony n Steve were sleeping peacefully embracing each other in bed. Steve had his arms around Tony's neck and Tony wrapped his hands around his waist keeping him closer.

It was a nice scene (or to a Fujoshi- hot scene).

Suddenly the alarm clock buzzed. "mm..Tony, let me go. I've to get up now", Steve tried to free himself from Tony's snuggle. " Just sleep more five minutes Stevee", Tony cuddled him more to his arms.

"no, Tony. I promised Sam that I'll run with him", Steve protested. "Okay", Tony sighed. And when Steve was about to get up, Tony pulled him into the bed and put beneath him, "then what about a 'Good Morning Makeout', huh?" 

"Was last night not enough for u?" smiled Steve at Tony.

"Oh, u r never enough for me. The more I get u, the more I want u", Tony teased him kissing on his neck and shoulder.

"okay.....Just for five minutes."

"oh, aye aye captain", Tony smirked and 'dig' into him. Tony pressed his lips on Steve's lips and they-

 

\------------------------------------

 

Present:

"Loki ,shut down the scene now!" Steve ordered, trying to hide his blush.

"but this is where the fun starts" Loki said smirkingly. Steve glared at him.

"Wow! that was actually hot!" Wanda squealed with delight. Natasha agreed with her,"yeah, I wonder what happens next" she smirked. Steve stared at her.

"eww!!!!! I can't believe that I just saw Tony n Cap making out" Clint covered his eyes dramatically . Sam and Rhodey nodded too.

And Tony....he looked like a red tomato. He thought,'WOW! THAT WAS HAWT!!! wait....hot? no! no! Tony. Making out with Steve isn't hot.....or is it?'

"okay, I'm gonna see what happens next"

"but-" 

"look, Steve. I cant skip when I'm using a spell"

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Future:

Tony n Steve was making out, but suddenly Steve got up n rushed to the bathroom.

"whaaat happened?" Tony asked when Steve rushed, but he didn't stop. Next thing he heard was some weird sound like....vomiting?

"Steve! r u okay????" Tony ran to the bathroom. He saw Steve sitting by the toilet and vomiting. Tony rushed to him and patted on his back. "r-r u okay?" "Should I call Bruce? wait, JARVIS call him now!!"

"relax, Tony. I'm okay." Steve said flushing out the toilet. " it happened maybe bcoz I haven't really ate anything since night" And then again vomited.

"u sure that u r okay?" Tony looked at him worriedly. Steve smiled at him. "okay, lets go n eat something, I'm hungry too", Tony took this hand and went to main kitchen where everyone else was.

Deep down, Tony knew he wasn't okay. Bcoz he has super serum in him and he served in a war. Starving is never his problem. Steve completed some missions without eating or sleeping for a long time!!!!! Steve also suspected that, but didn't want to make Tony worry.

 

They made their way to the main kitchen. They saw Bucky, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Sam there.

"Looks like the love birds woke up" Bucky smiled at Steve.

"Hey", Steve greeted him. 

"good morning" Everyone greeted them.

"okay, Steve. First u eat something" Tony took a pancake from the pan and plate it for Steve.

"yes, yes. I'm going to" Steve took the plate and was about to take a bite, but he rushed to bathroom.

"what happened to Steven? I just saw him running somewhere!" Thor just arrived from Asgard. "We don't know", Nat said worriedly. "Tony, do u know?"

"yeah, he's vomiting since morning!! I'm gonna check on him" Tony was about to go off, but Steve returned to the table.

Everyone looked at him worried.

before anyone could ask anything, "I'm okay. I just need to eat something" Steve sighed. he sat down and began to eat. "It tastes funny"

"Bcoz u just vomited" Bruce told him worriedly. "Steve, u shouldn't ignore it. This isn't normal for u! it would be normal if u were Tony"

"hey-" Tony was about to protest but Natasha shut down him. "Yeah, Steve. u should get a check up".

"Why don't u come to my lab after u eat?" Bruce said. Steve sighed, "okay".

 

After Steve ate his breakfast, he went to Bruce.

"hey, come in" Bruce smiled. "okay, i'm gonna examine all of ur body" He checked all of him. "why don't u take a urine test too?"

"okay" Steve said.

"good, I'll let u know the reports later"

"Thank u, Dr.Banner" Steve bid him goodbye and went to his floor.

 

Steve went to his floor and he felt tired. so he headed to the bed. It felt weird, cause he slept well last night. As he got on bed, he felt asleep.

He woke up when someone went to his room. He opened his eyes n saw Tony.

"Hey,babe. Sorry, I woke u up" Tony sat down beside him and kissed on his cheeks. "it's okay. I was about to wake up soon" Steve cuddled to Tony.

"how r u feeling now?" Tony asked.

"okay, but i've a headache now"

"what did Bruce say??" 

"He examined but he is tell the reports later"

"good"

"hey, Tony?"

"hmm"

"Can we make out?"

"I thought u would never asked" Tony grinned and climbed up on Steve. Tony pressed his lips on Steve's and started to explore Steve's mouth (I really can't write smut!!! sorry). Steve was making noises that anyone would be aroused from hearing it. And Tony loved his cute noises.

And The "Present Avengers" had to watch them make out, coz they couldn't skip it....or Loki didn't it purposely".

 

 

Meanwhile, In the Bruce's lab.....

"w-what iit ccan't be-be!!!?!!!"


	7. Steve is the new...'M'?? part-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!!! GUYYZZ!   
> IK, I'M SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER TWO DAYS AGO, BUT I'M DOING IT NOW!
> 
> SORRRRYYYY!!!!!
> 
> I can't get over the fact that RDJ- Robert Downey Jr. n Chris Robert Evans BOTH shares the name "ROBERT"

**Previous Part:**

"how r u feeling now?" Tony asked.

"okay, but i've a headache now"

"what did Bruce say??"

"He examined but he is tell the reports later"

"good"

"hey, Tony?"

"hmm"

"Can we make out?"

"I thought u would never asked" Tony grinned and climbed up on Steve. Tony pressed his lips on Steve's and started to explore Steve's mouth (I really can't write smut!!! sorry). Steve was making noises that anyone would be aroused from hearing it. And Tony loved his cute noises.

And The "Present Avengers" had to watch them make out, coz they couldn't skip it....or Loki didn't it purposely".

Meanwhile, In the Bruce's lab.....

"w-what iit ccan't be-be!!!?!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Now:**

 

**Future:**

"hey, Steve. ur reports r here. Why don't u come to my lab? I'll show u" Bruce called Steve.

 

Steve went to his lab. "Can I come in?"

"sure"

"Is anything wrong? u look tensed" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"n-no" Bruce stammered. "Actually.....there is a problem"

"Is it related to my health? Is it bad?" Steve was nervous now.

"well....I don't exactly know if its good or bad"

"So there's hope? Bruce plz...tell me now"

"urpregnant"

 

"....what?" "couldn't hear u! say that again?" Steve heard him.....but then again maybe he misheard him.

"Steve..... you are Pregnant"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WTF!!!COME ON BRUCE, STOP KIDDING WITH ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH ALREADY" Steve started to panic.

"Steve....sit down here", Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not kidding. Look, here's the report. And if u dont believe me, then here...use these pregnancy tests"

Steve remained silent....

Bruce patted on his shoulder.

"I-I trust u, but how's this possible??" Steve literary was about to cry now.

"I couldn't figure it out....I'm sorry" Bruce tried to calm him.

"Dont b-be Sorry. It's not ur fault"

"So u gonna tell Stark?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah....it's his... child after all"

 

 

"how r u gonna tell him? Want me to tell him for u?"

"No-no! I can tell him"

.

.

.

 

Steve went to Tony's lab to tell him.

"hey, babe" Tony greeted him.

Steve moved without responding, sit on his lap, hugging him. He looked stressed.

"Hey, Steve. what's wrong?" tony was worried now. He kissed on Steve's forehead. Steve hugged him more tightly.

Steve didn't say anything, just buried his face on Tony's neck.

 

 

"babe...."

"Tony....I-I need to tell u something....."

"sure, hon'."

"Tony......" Steve stood up.

"i......Impregnant" Steve whispered.

"Steve, say it clearly. Can't hhear u"

 

"I-I am p-pregnant" he said nervously.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA", Tony laughed like a mad man. "Steve! Stop joking" "HAHAHAHAAAAA"

"I AM NOT JOKING TONY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seriously, Steve. Its not nice to make fun of people's emotion"

"I'M NOT" "See this report", Steve was about to cry now.

Tony opened the file.

.

.

.

"WTH!!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE. STEVE! U REALLY THINK I'M GONNA TAKE THIS LAME JOKE OF UR SERIOUSLY. GET THE FUCKING OUT OF HERE. ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE"

 

Tears were running from Steve's cheeks now.

Steve turned n ran from there furiously, trying to clean his tears with his hands.

 

\-------

Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, Rodhey n everyone else was in the hall room.

 

They noticed that Steve walked in running from the elevator n quickly ran towards his room.

.....was he crying?

"Wait, Steve! why r u running?"

"is he crying?"

They all ran after him, but he was fast. He quickly got into his room n locked the door.

"Steve!!! What happened?!!?"

"Steve, please tell us"

"What's wrong?"

They all knocked on the door, trying to get in.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Sam asked nervously.

 

"Tony....." Bruce was literally tuning into Hulk.

"Bruce, what happened? Wait! Where's r u going?" asked Nat.

"To kill a certain person" Bruce was greenish(?) by then.

"What..."

"I'm gonna stay here n try" Bucky said, so did Sam n Wanda.

Rest of them went after Bruce( its not child's play to stop Hulk)

 

Bruce went to Tony's lab n grabbed his throat.

"WHATTHEHELLDIDUDO?" Bruce shouted at Tony. ".what-what? I didn't do anything!!!"

"U SURE??!?!" "BCOZ STEVE JUST LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM!!! U BASTARD!" 

Other tried to stop him, but couldn't.

"I didn't do anything. in fact, he was the one who played a really dirty trick!!" Tony tried to move from his grip.

"WHAT TRICK?"

"That he is pregnant!"

"what the..." that was everyone else reaction.

"Tony...U idiot!" Bruce was getting back his normal self now. He released Tony's throat.

"I'm not a idiot! He is. I mean he can't be pregnant!!!" Tony tried to protest.

 

Bruce was silent on his comment.

Tony looked at his face.

.

.

.

"oh god! What the hell did I do?" Tony regreted his saying now.


	8. Got Depressed AND Proposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Have u seen the OSCARS????
> 
> did u guys see CHRIS EVANS!!? he was such a sweetheart!!!
> 
> my heartbeat was fast when he helped REGINA KING n his reaction when BLACK PANTHER got Awarded <3 n HE was with JLO!!!!!!! he's so adorable!!!!
> 
> I giggled everytime I saw him!!!

Previous Part:

"I'm not a idiot! He is. I mean he can't be pregnant!!!" Tony tried to protest.

Bruce was silent on his comment.

Tony looked at his face.

.

.

.

"oh god! What the hell did I do?" Tony regreted his saying now.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Now:

 

Present:

"WHAT THE FUCK U MADE STEVE CRY?" Bucky went up from his sit and held Tony's throat.

"I-I d-"

Everyone else was angry too, but Loki tried to help Tony," James, Leave him. We all saw that he accepted the kids in the future. that's mean everything sorts out"

hearing this, Bucky n everyone else calmed down.

 

\--------------

 

Future:

Tony walked to Steve's room, everyone behind him.

"YOU ARE THE REASON STEVE IS CRYIN'!!!!!" Bucky grabbed his throat in the future too. (Present: " u deserve it", Bucky threatened Tony)

"I'm sorry. Let me go please. It was a misunderstanding. Please", Tony requested him knowing he's very protective of Steve.

"Bucky, Let him go", Nat told him too.

Bucky let him go, even though he didn't to. He wanted to strangle him to death.

 

Tony entered the room. "Steve?"

He couldn't see Steve, coz it was dark. but he could hear noises of someone crying. He see Steve was sitting in a corner wrapped a blanket around him.

Tony walked up to him. Tony hugged him from behind, "I'm sorry, babe. Plz...Stevie. Turn to me"

Steve didn't answer to him. He kept crying. Tony tried to make him turn to his side.

"babe. I'm really.... really sorry-

-I mean I got mad coz it was about having kids. What I knew is man can't get pregnant. It means a lot to me to have kids. I always liked the thought of having children. u know, to be a great father! Not being like my father n giving them what I couldn't get. I knew we couldn't have kids coz we both r men. I even thought when I finally have the courage of proposing to u n get married as soon as possible. And then We can adopt kids"

 

Hearing this Steve looked at him, Steve was a mess. His eyes were red, face was red, tears falling from his eyes.Tony never saw him like this.He cursed himself for getting mad at Steve. "u-u really meant that about having kids?" Steve looked at him with hopeful along with scared blue eyes.

"hm", Tony smiled at him, taking him closer to his embrace. He kissed on Steve's forehead.

"Not lying just so I'm depressed?"

"nope"

"Not bcoz others threatened u?"

"Nope"

"Promise that u r saying that truth"

"I promise"

Steve smiled and hugged him tightly.

 

 

They kept sitting there hugging each other for a long time.

 

 

"wait! Did u just say that u wanna propose to me as soon as possible and get married??????????" Steve looked at him surprised.

.

.

.

"Y-Yeah!" Tony was blushing now.

 

"So, Steve Grant Rogers, will u ma----


	9. Is It YES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just start

Previous Part:

"wait! Did u just say that u wanna propose to me as soon as possible and get married??????????" Steve looked at him surprised.

.

.

.

"Y-Yeah!" Tony was blushing now.

"So, Steve Grant Rogers, will u ma----

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Now:

Future:

\---,will u marry me?" Tony sat on his knee n took the Ring from his pocket which he had with hm for almost one year, held before Steve.

.

.

.

".........T-Tony!!"

"y-you r not just doing this just becoz u yelled at me, r u???" Steve started to panic.

"no no. I'm proposing u for real"

"not becoz u got me pregnant? if thats the rea-" 

"Steve! Relax!!! I'm doing this from bottom of my heart. which I should've done earlier, what I wanted to do from one year ago!!!"

"b-but I-"

"No buts....I know! I doing this all of a sudden! But believe me I really love u" Tony tried to relax him.

"so Steve Rogers, will u give me the oppertunity to be ur lawfully wedded husband n have u for the rest of our life as mine?

 

 

".....yes", Steve whispered.

"what? can't hear u?" Tony said playfully.

"YES!! YES!! YES!!! I'LL MARRY U!!!" Steve smiled and jumped into his arms.

Tony took him into his arms. "now....get up from me. my knees r starting to hurt"

"S-sorry"

"Its okay" Tony got up n put the ring on Steve's finger. "Its looks beautiful on u"

"Tony.....r u sure......?"

"I've never been this much sure, kitten!!" Tony kissed him on his forehead.

Steve giggled at him." I'm not a kitten!!!"

"then what r u? Mama Cat? Oh, yea! you r one n this is my kitten" Tony put his hand on Steve's belly.

Steve smiled.

"I love u a lot"

"me too" "now lets go n meet others. And tell everyone I didn't do anything wrong, specially to Bucky!!!"

"Okay, lets go", Steve took his hand n went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER!!! IK!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!


End file.
